Twilight on the sky
by marabgo
Summary: Twilight the movie in single one-shot told from Edward and Bella together -  Il film Twilight in singole one-shot raccontate simultaneamente da Edward e Bella, tratte dalla mia storia ff completa -Cielo al Crepuscolo- tutte le info e i link all'interno


**Disclaimer:**

Questa è un opera di fantasia.  
>Ogni riferimento alla realtà è casuale.<br>La narrazione a doppio punto di vista dei protagonisti, e la loro caratterizzazione personale, rendono la storia un opera di fantasia dell'autrice, che comunque si basa, sulla saga, e sui personaggi originali, del libro Twilight di S. Meyer.  
>La trama del racconto, riprende in parte, quella della sceneggiatura originale del film Twilight della Summit Entertainment.<br>Alcuni frammenti di dialogo, anche se totalmente o parzialmente modificati, sono tratti o ispirati dal doppiaggio italiano, del sopracitato film. Tutti i diritti di suddette parti, sono loro riservati.  
>L'autrice si è ispirata alle opere originali, di cui riconosce pienamente i diritti di tutte le parti interessate.<br>Ogni violazione di questi, è casuale, e non intenzionale.  
>Alcune parole o frasi o parti di esse, ove richiamassero, agli scritti di S. Meyer, si intendono citazione degli stessi, anche se non esplicitamente evidenziato nella relativa pagina.<br>Alcune parole o frasi o parti di esse, ove richiamassero, la sceneggiatura originale di Melissa Rosenberg, dei film ispirati alla saga di S. Meyer, si intendono citazione della stessa, anche se non esplicitamente evidenziato nella relativa pagina.

Anche dove non specificato comunque le parole o le frasi che risultassero uguali o similari agli originali si intendono citazione esplicita delle opere di cui appena detto, anche se non è evidenziato nella pagina.

**Info story:**

**Twilight on the Sky: **è un riassunto in singole One-Shot della mia storia completa ff

**Cielo al Crepuscolo **che trovate qui: .?sid=680749&i=1

Questo cap : **The first meeting** è tratto dal capitolo completo: **L'incontro **di Cielo al Crepuscolo.

Visitate la mia Pagina FaceBook ஐღ-La Storia di Ed e Bella di Mara B. Go Saga Fanfiction di Twilight-ღஐ:

.com/fftwilightmarabgo

Guardate il video di questo cap:

.com/watch?v=CGUCXoqXryQ&feature=related

**Twilight on the Sky** - **The first Meeting**

**Trama:**  
><em>Com'è quando ti colpisce un fulmine vedi lui o lei e sai che è per sempre?<br>Per ognuno è diverso per tutti è un emozione.  
>Per sempre è un parolone coi tempi che corrono,<br>ma Bella non sa che è una tremenda verità per il bel tenebroso  
>che entra dalla porta della mensa.<br>Per Edward è un giorno come un altro nella sua lunghissima eternità  
>Eppure tutto sta per cambiare già in quell'istante<br>Perchè la ragazza nuova vista in tante menti e sognata da tanti ragazzi come una novità allettante  
>lo trasformerà nel ragazzo diciassettenne che in fondo a ogni cellula vampiresca è ma che non sa ancora di essere<br>Si in questa mia personale versione è colpo di fulmine, destino,  
>chiamatelo come volete ma loro due questi Ed e Bella sono nati per trovarsi e stare insieme.<br>E proveranno ognuno a suo modo esattamente le stesse emozioni._

**Note di lettura:**I pov di Ed e Bella sono separati da una riga vuota i pensieri sono in corsivo e delimitati comunque da trattini.

**The First Meeting**

Mi concentrai un minuto sulla porta d'ingresso davanti a me, quell'affetto inaspettato da parte dei ragazzi, mi dava alla testa…era lusinghiero mi imbarazzava.  
>La porta si aprì ed entrarono due coppie, non potei fare a meno di osservarle, sfilavano nel corridoio come modelli, su una passerella di alta moda.<br>"Chi sono?"  
>Non potei trattenermi dal chiedere.<br>"I Cullen"  
>Rispose Angela con ammirazione.<br>Jessica a quel punto si intromise pronta nella conversazione "Sono i figli adottivi del Dottor Cullen e Signora" Disse in tono complice "La ragazza bionda è Rosalie"  
>Lei mi passò davanti, era la ragazza più bella che avessi mai visto, reggeva il confronto con tutte le star che potevo ricordare, era perfetta, alta, snella, ma con forme generose, naturali, lunghissime onde di capelli lucenti le ricadevano ad arte sulla schiena, aveva un portamento eccezionale, la sua pelle era lattea e perfetta.<br>"Il suo compagno è Emmett sono all'ultimo anno"  
>In effetti sembravano molto più grandi.<br>Il ragazzo che la teneva per mano era il suo perfetto completamento.  
>Alto muscoloso e possente, un sorriso sfrontato nel volto perfetto incorniciato da corti ricci corvini, anche la sua pelle era chiarissima e contrastava nettamente con i suoi colori.<br>"Quelli che stanno passando ora sono Alice e Jasper, lei è una ragazza strana davvero!...e lui sembra in agonia!"  
>Jessica fece una smorfia di finto disgusto che a me sembrava invidia.<br>Alice era una bella ragazza, quanto la sorella, ma meno appariscente, il bel viso affilato era incorniciato da un caschetto spettinato di capelli corvini, aveva un fisico da ballerina e volteggiava piuttosto che camminare, con una grazia stupefacente, sembrava che volasse.  
>Jasper era affascinante con un viso aristocratico, alto magro ma muscoloso, anche se non come l'altro, aveva lunghi capelli castano dorato<br>e una strana espressione sofferente come se stesse resistendo al dolore, anche loro erano pallidi di carnagione.  
>Jessica stava proseguendo con le cattiverie.<br>"Stanno insieme non so se è legale" Angela si intromise nel discorso maligno dell'amica.  
>"Jessica! Non sono veramente fratelli! "<br>"Okay! Okay! ma non credo sia legale! Be' il dottor Callen è padre e paraninfo!" la sua osservazione era sarcastica e cattiva sembrava avesse del rancore...  
>"Il Dottor Cullen potrebbe adottare me..."<br>Il tono di Angela era adorante, il loro padre adottivo doveva essere bello quanto loro, ovvio.  
>Erano perfetti, una pelle d'avorio liscia, fisici tonici, un cartellone pubblicitario vivente!<br>_-Ecco la fitta, d'invidia!-_  
>Non sarei mai stata così neanche lontanamente. Per distrarmi dai miei pensieri depressivi, guardai la vetrata, un ragazzo stava entrando, e il suo viso mi colpì come un pugno nello stomaco, annaspavo!<p>

_-Che noia!-_  
>I miei fratelli erano entrati prima di me.<br>Ora mi sarebbe toccato sentire la scia che si sarebbero lasciati dietro al loro passaggio.  
>Tutti quegli stupidi pensieri di ammirazione, odio, invidia.<br>Ci ero rassegnato era l'effetto che facevamo, ed era voluto teneva alla larga da noi le persone, ma dopo decenni e decenni alcune volte, non lo sopportavo.  
>Ecco mi sarei concentrato su qualcos'altro magari i pensieri di novità che avevo sentito in tante menti quella mattina, i pensieri sulla ragazza nuova. Stavo passando accanto al suo tavolo e ne sentii la voce anche se bisbigliava non poteva sapere che la sentivo benissimo.<p>

Cercai di riprendermi dalla fortissima emozione che stavo provando e chiesi a Jessica: "E lui...chi è...?"

La voce della nuova, era incerta emozionata finsi noncuranza era il solito effetto. Mi aspettavo di sentire anche i suoi pensieri prima o dopo la voce ma niente, che strano. Poi...

_-Ecco ha visto Cullen! E già è in trance! Non che possa attrarlo, ma meglio metterla in guardia dal provarci, se ci riuscisse come fa con Mike la strozzerei!-_  
>"E' Edward Cullen, ma non ci provare nemmeno lui è troppo per noi povere mortali, non ci sprecare tempo!"<br>Jessica dietro il sarcasmo era ammirata e a ben ragione!  
>Accidenti! Poteva essere soltanto uno di loro, aveva la stessa straordinaria bellezza, era altissimo magro e muscoloso, aveva capelli biondo ramato spettinati e magnifici, e un volto scolpito nel marmo,<br>ma più di tutto mi colpì il suo sguardo magnetico, non vedevo bene il colore degli occhi ombreggiati da folte ciglia, labbra perfette, troppo perfette e un sorriso che toglieva letteralmente il fiato.  
>Si stavo proprio annaspando.<p>

Non erano i pensieri della nuova, di cui ancora non avevo visto il viso perché fissavo davanti a me.  
>Era Jessica, la solita piccola vipera che tempo fa mi disgustava con i suoi pensieri impossibili<br>che poi avevano fatto posto a una rabbia viscida decisamente più divertente.  
>Sorrisi di sbieco beffardo, non sapeva quanto ci era andata vicino nella descrizione di me alla nuova compagna,<br>non poteva immaginare che potevo ascoltarla pensare e smascherare la sua gelosia che voleva far passare per sarcasmo.  
>Passai dritto non vedevo l'ora di sedermi e chiudere la mente a tutte quelle voci,<br>mi sarei concentrato sulle attività del pomeriggio, sulla musica, sulla passione per i motori.  
>Arrivato al tavolo mi sedetti noncurante del resto che mi circondava a parte i miei fratelli.<p>

Il cuore non era andato a posto dopo il pugno della vista di Edward.  
>Accidenti! Non voleva proprio tornare a battere normale.<br>Lo stomaco era contratto, i sensi all'erta, ma che mi succedeva?  
>Jessica non la sentivo più e disperatamente volevo che il mio tono sembrasse normale nel rispondergli laconicamente a monosillabi.<br>Era passato a pochi centimetri da me bello come, non so, doveva esserlo un dio greco nella sua perfezione,  
>pelle bianchissima, capelli ribelli e un sorriso folle per quanto era bello.<br>_-Folle che esistesse un ragazzo così!-_  
>Sapevo che non dovevo farlo, ma era un attrazione irresistibile, mi girai e lo fissai per un breve interminabile secondo.<br>Mi guardò anche lui aggrottando un sopracciglio ed era magnifico, non resistetti oltre e mi girai.  
>-Ecco che bel giorno!-<br>La mia autostima stava crollando miseramente.  
>Avevo avuto una visione impossibile per me, quel dio greco non mi avrebbe neanche mai parlato, forse mi scrutava chiedendosi chi ero,<br>forse anche lui mi trovava una novità.  
>Non mi volevo illudere, che quella strana magia che in quel momento mi rendeva una ragazza popolare, almeno per i tre ragazzi che avevo conosciuto quel giorno, contagiasse anche lui.<br>Per quello, ci sarebbe voluta una altra Bella, una Bella attraente come sua sorella Rosalie almeno.  
>E non era questo il caso.<br>Con una fitta dolorosa allo stomaco ricacciai indietro questi pensieri. _-Era ridicolo!-_  
>Dovevo rallegrarmi del mio momento di celebrità, che non volevo, ma che dovevo ammetterlo era un vero balsamo per la mia autostima, piuttosto che rattristarmi per un sogno a occhi aperti!<br>Il colpo di fulmine non esisteva! speravo tanto che il detto fosse vero.  
>Mi sentivo scombussolata e confusa.<br>-Cos'era attrazione?-  
>Non avevo mai provato una cosa così, ma dovevo soffocarla, non volevo soffrire inutilmente, e ora ero terrorizzata perché sentivo qualcosa che non poteva essere ricambiato, e questo era una sofferenza sicura, non ci volevo pensare.<p>

I pensieri di Jessica fastidiosi, continuarono, e io mi costrinsi a stare allerta, infondo come vedetta meglio che ascoltavo. La sua infatuazione per me, poteva portarla a capire quei particolari che nessuno avrebbe dovuto notare.  
>La ragazza nuova aveva risposto con noncuranza, mista a emozione, chissà cosa pensava.<br>Mi misi in ascolto, ecco la vedevo, si stava girando verso di me. Due occhi da cerbiatto color cioccolato mi guardarono per un breve istante. Mi concentrai, niente non stava pensando supposi.  
>Cerbiatto che paragone, meglio non pensarci, scacciai quel pensiero molesto, controllando la sete.<br>Non cacciavo da un giorno ed era poco, ma ero un po' assetato e i pensieri sul cibo mi davano fastidio.  
>Fastidio, perché avrei dovuto ammettere a me stesso che stavo in una sala piena del mio cibo preferito, o almeno quello che avrebbe dovuto essere tale, e questa immagine non mi piaceva neanche pensata ironicamente. La mia mente fotografica fissò l'immagine della ragazza, anche se si era già voltata.<br>Esclusi per un attimo i pensieri altrui che vorticavano nella mia mente, e mi concentrai solo su quell'immagine.  
>Abbastanza strano per me, che non mi soffermavo mai sull'apparenza delle persone, abituato come ero a sentirne prima il pensiero, che a vederne l'aspetto.<br>Ma avevo questa strana voglia istintiva di ricordarne il volto, mi aveva colpito. Isabella Swan, due occhi da cerbiatto mi fissavano dolci e dubbiosi. _-Cerbiatto! Dovevo smettere con quell'aggettivo!-_ Strinsi gli occhi di riflesso, irritato.  
>Io quel viso l'avevo già visto, si era il viso riflesso nei tanti pensieri maschili, quasi tutti in verità, ascoltati quella mattina:<br>_-Carina…wow-  
>-Sembra indifesa e dolce...cavolo che mix affascinante!- -Un'altra da aggiungere alla collezione, sarà il pezzo forte...diamine com'è bella…però!-<em>  
>Non ci avevo badato solite fesserie da ragazzi in piena crisi ormonale, mi aveva interessato poco.<br>Adesso invece ero curioso di guardare quel viso che apparteneva allo sguardo che mi aveva colpito.  
>Viso regolare tratti delicati, capelli lunghi color cioccolato ramato, labbra piene e occhi dolci.<br>Si decisamente magnifica.  
>Mi sorpresi a quella mia descrizione mentale, davvero un viso non mi aveva mai fatto una tale impressione, da descriverlo con tanto interesse.<br>Strano, davvero strano, se si considerava anche, che ero in giro da un po', più di un secolo in verità  
>Tornai alla realtà circostante, curioso di cogliere altri particolari. -Curiosità!-<br>Si finalmente ne avevo, era un mio tratto caratteriale e mi piaceva.  
>Ma nei due anni passati in questa scuola, stava scemando e ritornava la solita noia immortale, un brutta sensazione per chi sa di avere una eternità da far passare. Ma questa ragazza aveva ridestato quella curiosità e ora l'avrei soddisfatta, insieme a quella strana voglia di stare lì a fissarla, che non decifravo. Indugiare lo sguardo su di lei era un desiderio nuovo e prepotente, ma avrei scoperto da dove veniva, infondo leggevo nel pensiero, quale miglior fonte di notizie su una persona, sconosciuta.<br>Guardai dalla sua parte, mi dava occhiate furtive, bene, avrei ascoltato solo lei.  
>Esclusi gli altri pensieri della sala, individuai quello di Jessica e mi concentrai, appena avessi sentito la nuova voce mentale ,sarebbe stata la sua, conoscevo già tutte quelle di quel tavolo.<br>Era un momento di silenzio verbale tutti mangiavano.  
>Individuai la "voce" di Jessica:<br>_-Accidenti Cullen guarda verso di lei...no non è possibile! Non può, aver anche solo notato, questa tipa! Che l'effetto novità faccia breccia anche in un altezzoso come lui non ci credo! Devo stare calma e fare l'educata.  
>Infondo, infondo, se Mike la lascia perdere, forse potrebbe essere simpatica, ma se non si allontana da Mike, le mie battutine saranno nulla in confronto a quello che le faccio!-<em>  
>Un ringhio mi salì dal profondo della gola, lo soffocai.<br>Alice alzò gli occhi e mi guardò strana.  
><em>-Ed che succede? Stavi...quasi ringhiando!-<em>  
>Per una frazione di secondo rimasi interdetto che strana reazione! Non l'avevo programmato, non l'avevo voluto, era istinto puro, istinto di protezione!<br>Stavo ringhiando contro Jessica per proteggere la ragazza dagli occhi di cerbiatto.  
>Mi concentrai un attimo su i pensieri di Alice ero curioso a dove mi stava portando tutto questo.<br>Alice, mia sorella, non leggeva la mente come me, ma prevedeva gli eventi, così come si delineavano man mano che un individuo prendeva le decisioni.  
>I miei fratelli, specie se in pubblico, mi parlavano con la mente.<br>_- Allora Ed! perché hai ringhiato?-_ Feci uno sguardo noncurante per rassicurarla.  
><em>-Ti ricordi quella strana visione di te e la tua compagna...?-<em>  
>Si interruppe sapeva che mi infastidiva.<br>Io la fulminai con il mio sguardo quasi nero.  
>Era da ieri che Alice vedeva una strana immagine, io e una compagna, ne vedeva solo la sagoma stretta fra le mie braccia, il mio sguardo adorante, poi svaniva.<br>_-Sciocchezze!- _Alice aveva quella visione perché io nei miei momenti di debolezza mi sentivo solo.  
>In cerca di qualcosa di indefinito che sfuggiva anche a me.<br>Tutta la mia famiglia voleva intensamente che io trovassi qualcuno da amare.  
>Semplicemente a me non interessava, se in cento anni non l'avevo trovato dubitavo di trovarlo ora.<br>E solo perché ieri avevo composto una canzone d'amore per Esme e Carlisle i miei genitori e avevo avuto un attimo in cui mi era parso di capire cosa cercavo, come se stesse vicino, Alice aveva avuto la visione.  
>Era solo l'eco della mia invidia, per i loro amori assoluti, perfetti.<br>Ogni tanto affiorava, ma la ricacciavo dentro.  
>Io amavo tutti loro questo mi bastava.<br>Il senso di vuoto era solo una fastidioso effetto collaterale della mia solitudine.  
>Adesso qui a mensa Alice se ne riusciva con queste fantasticherie!<br>_-E'così...irritante a volte mia sorella! E poi se ne esce mentre guardo Isabella Swan...Bella.  
>Sicuramente ha scambiato le mie occhiate interessate e curiose per qualcos'altro! Stupida vampira romantica!-<em> Pensai stizzito.  
>Ma Alice non aveva ancora finito.<br>_-Ed è più nitida! Vedo quasi il viso e scompare! Vedo anche la tua frustrazione, ma non so perché... -_ Bene, Alice non aveva nuovi pensieri romantici su questa ragazza e me.  
>Però era allarmata...frustrazione? Certo volevo strangolarla! Se non la smetteva di fabbricare sogni impossibili su presunte compagne! Adesso ero si frustrato!<br>Chiusi i pensieri di Alice, mi irritavano e tornai all'oggetto della mia curiosità.  
>Soprattutto volevo indagare sul motivo di quel ringhio assurdo e inconscio.<br>Individui come noi non si potevano permettere comportamenti istintivi.  
>Mi ritrovai a fissarle le spalle e i lunghi capelli castani caldi.<br>Da seduta potevo notare un fisico abbastanza minuto, un altezza media, tutto indicava l'immagine di una perfetta bambolina di porcellana, fragile e bellissima.  
>I pensieri dei ragazzi del liceo non le rendevano giustizia era anche meglio.<br>_-Ma che sto pensando? Concentrati Ed! sentile i pensieri! Scoprirai che è una sciocca ragazzina come le altre e la curiosità svanirà, così come le sensazioni strane, e soprattutto le tue reazioni strane!-_  
>Vuoto, solo vuoto! O la ragazza non pensava...<br>No, mi stava studiando di nascosto, la coda del suo occhio indugiava su di me, stava sicuramente pensando qualcosa.  
>Sentii del calore improvviso.<br>_-Calore? Che diamine era quel calore?-_  
>Saliva dalle gambe si fermava al petto e bruciava nella mia gola...la sete? No quella era diversa, questo era solo calore.<br>. Impossibile non eravamo a sangue caldo, e quello di cui ci nutrivamo perdeva calore appena ingerito, la nostra pelle era fredda, come il nostro corpo.  
>Sensazione di calore... si poteva succedere, era un emozione mentale, un eco passato del nostro essere stati animali a sangue caldo una volta quando eravamo umani.<br>_-Perché provarla adesso però una simile emozione? E così vivida? Mistero!-_  
>Calore e vuoto nella mente, non riuscivo a leggerle la mente! –<br>Possibile non stesse pensando? Che strano!-

Edward Cullen mi fissava, sentivo i suoi occhi sulla mia schiena e notavo con la coda dell'occhio la sua espressione frustrata.  
><em>-Strano avrei capito indifferenza, logico...ma frustrazione bah! Mi sbagliavo!-<em> Sicuramente era preoccupato per fatti suoi, mi fissava ma senza vedermi che motivo avrebbe avuto per studiarmi? Io non ero niente in confronto a lui.  
>Riecco la fitta dolorosa più del solito, dovevo togliermi l'immagine irresistibile di quel ragazzo dalla testa.<br>Cercai di concentrarmi sul resto dei fratelli, ammirarli nella loro perfezione irraggiungibile mi avrebbe fatto arrendere subito dal farmi illusioni. lo speravo, non mi piaceva che la mia fitta di invidia in pochi minuti, si stesse trasformando in dolore.  
><em>-Perchè mi faceva tanto male la consapevolezza che quel ragazzo bellissimo non mi avrebbe mai guardato.?<em>- Come un divo della tv o del cinema, potevi ammirarlo ma sapevi che avresti avuto per sempre solo la sua immagine, non provavi vera delusione o dolore, era un sogno bello e impossibile che però non feriva veramente.  
>Lui era lì in carne e ossa, reale e impossibile lo stesso.<br>Niente dolore quindi da provare, era irraggiungibile.  
>-Allora cos'era quella fitta? E questo senso di calore? Andavo a fuoco!- Ero seduta... Meglio! Perché avevo le gambe di gelatina<br>Il viso e le orecchie mi bruciavano, il respiro era irregolare e affannoso.  
>Lo stomaco contorto su quel poco cibo che avevo ingerito.<br>Dovevo stare calma.  
><em>-Era solo gastrite per lo stress del primo giorno! Solo quello...solo quello-<em>  
>Mi costrinsi a non sbirciare più i Cullen, in quel momento mi faceva star male.<br>_-Stupida che sono!-_

Ecco aveva smesso di guardare da questa parte potevo desistere anche io dall'essere curioso.  
>Solitudine, vuoto, mi assalirono.<br>Altra ondata di calore.  
>Sensazioni vivide salivano dal petto al cervello, e mi colpivano come uno schiaffo, calore e vuoto.<br>_-Strano! maledettamente strano!-_  
>In tanti anni gli echi dei sentimenti di ragazzo diciassettenne, non erano stati mai così vividi, tranne che per quelli di amore famigliare, quelli non erano mai morti,<br>erano in me da quando con Carlisle e Esme e i miei fratelli avevamo formato una vera famiglia.  
>Ma ora questi nuovi sentimenti non erano echi, erano reali.<br>_-Calore e vuoto.-_  
>Conoscevo quella sensazione, il calore del mio affetto per loro, della gioia dello stare insieme, della rabbia, dell'amore e degli scherzi di una famiglia.<br>_-No eppure non era lo stesso calore ..era diverso..-_ _-Vuoto-_  
>Il Vuoto l'avevo sperimentato quando avevo vagato solo decenni prima, nella mia fase di ribellione, quando volevo vivere diversamente.<br>Un vuoto di solitudine, rivolevo la mia famiglia e loro mi avevano riaccolto.  
><em>-Vuoto, no non era quel vuoto...simile ma diverso molto diverso..-<em> _-Che stava succedendo? Maledizione! Adesso all'improvviso in questa mensa ero impazzito?-_ _-"Vampiro pazzo in un liceo"-_  
>Suonava come uno squallido titolo da film del terrore di infima categoria, mi canzonai.<br>_-Ed stai calmo!... Sensazioni sono solo sensazioni...-_  
>Mi alzai, era l'ora di biologia, seguii i miei fratelli fuori dalla mensa badando a passare lontano da Isabella Swan, non ero del tutto convinto che il mio cortocircuito emozionale non dipendesse da lei.<br>_-"Pazzo! vampiro pazzo in un liceo"-_  
>Mi ripetei, e sorrisi di sbieco, in direzione di Isabella, Bella, come voleva farsi chiamare.<br>Eccola mi aveva notato mentre uscivo.  
>Profondi occhi cioccolato fissi su di me.<br>_-Calore ecco di nuovo il calore! sbrigati Ed ti serve aria!-_. E mi sbrigai ad uscire.

Un fruscio alle mie spalle mi fece voltare, lui era lì vicino alla porta e...mi sorrideva!  
>Un sorriso obliquo che era allucinante, abbagliante, magico.<br>Ero persa, fissavo quel viso e non capivo niente.  
>Neanche che lui ormai si era già voltato e usciva dalla mensa.<br>_-Calore riecco il calore! Bella calmati! E esci di qui! Hai bisogno di aria..-_

**_NOTE DELL'AUTORE:_**

_AMICI CHE AVETE LETTO! COMMENTATE! ^^ Marabgo_


End file.
